Collision
by Kai Kadora
Summary: As Gaea is overtaken by Heartless, Denzel and Marlene must travel to another world to stop it. Arriving on Destiny Island the two are helped by Riku, Kairi, and Sora to unravel the mystery of the invasion. *All characters are property of Square-Enix
1. Chapter 1

Collision

Denzel held Marlene tightly and watched as Cloud held the blue Materia. By the faint glow Tifa pressed keys on a usually invisible keypad. _Password, _the computer prompted. "Omega". After a few seconds a portion of the wall moved to the side revealing a passage. Tifa adjusted her gloved hand then entered. Cloud turned and swept his arm out toward. "Come on"

Denzel nodded helping Marlene to her feet. The two shuffled into the hallway and then Cloud behind them. The door slid shut. Above the complex there was dull pounding. Denzel imagined the black creatures. Their bodies a swirling nexus, with two gold eyes peering out. Then there were the silver ones, their amorphous bodies becoming blades. Denzel then looked down to his arm. The blood flow had slowed and was caking onto his clothes.

"I thought this was done ten years ago," Denzel spat.

A pause followed. "We all did." Cloud's response was calm and Denzel instantly felt guilty for his outburst.

The narrow corridor widened into a larger room. The room was warmer that the corridor. When the lights flickered to life Denzel gazed upon a large alabaster door peaked with a gold crown on top. On either wall of the door were gunmetal cabinets. Opposite of the cabinets was a worn couch. Denzel lead Marlene to it sitting her down. Her face was ashen. She still hadn't spoken since one of the monsters touched her. Without letting go of her hand Denzel turned gazed at the radiant door as Tifa and Cloud tore through the cabinets and

"What is that?"

"We aren't completely sure," Tifa responded as she put a metal case in the bag, "Several years ago this door appeared. There was a note. It is some sort of Gateway."

"Gateway?"

"Yeah," Tifa heaved a knapsack and handed it to Denzel, his gaze went to Cloud.

Cloud picked up with the cue, "There was an explanation that something like this could happen. We've been preparing. "

"For?"

There was no answer from Cloud. Instead he handed Denzel his Buster Sword. It was like his original Buster, except the blade was ridged. The hilt had several slots for Materia.

"Cloud?"

"This will help you where you are going."

"Me, what about Marlene?" He looked across the room to the young woman. He could see her frame shaking.

"She is going with you."

"And you two?"

Cloud shook his head, "We need to stay here. "

Denzel became could feel the tension building in him. His thoughts spun as Cloud and Tifa handed him totes with Materia, survival equipment, and armor. Marlene was equipped with similar items, except Tifa also bestowed a necklace around Marlene's neck. He looked to Tifa, she smiled at him and Denzel forced a smile.

Cloud stepped over to the pair. He gently wrapped his hand around the back of Denzel's head then pulled him close. "It is up to you know. " Cloud's words were barely audible in Denzel's ear, but they echoed inside his head. He strided back to Marlene carefully supporting her as she weakly gripped him. He helped her to her feet and supported her as he went to Cloud. He smoothed his hand over Marlene's hair.

"Hold up the Keyblade to the door."

"Keyblade?"

"That is the name of that weapon. There is no time to explain more than that. You'll know more when you arrive."

"Where are we going?"

"Somewhere that you may be able to stop this."

"Why not you all?"

"It is not us that need to do this. Denzel, I know none of this makes sense, but you need to trust us."

Denzel had always trusted Cloud and Tifa, there had never been a reason for him not to. Why would now be different? Denzel tightened his grip on the weapon and held it up with one hand. Cloud's words reverberated in his head; he tightened his grip around Marlene.

A thin stream of light shot from the Keyblade to the door. As a response the door opened. The large door slowly and soundlessly opened. Light poured from it and gathered around the two. Denzel looked down and smiled at the Marlene. She weakly looked up and just before the light blinded him he could have sworn that he saw her smile.


	2. Chapter 2

Two spheres hurtled down from the dusk sky. Kairi stared momentarily then dashed forward. Riku turned l toward Sora's house.

"Sora!" As Sora groggily stuck his head out the window Riku pointed to the sky. Sora followed the direction and watched as the spheres crashed into the ocean. Sora leapt out and caught up to Riku. Kairi had all ready reached the shore's edge and was fishing different materials from the water. As she threw the equipment on the shore she dove into the water and seconds later she came up with a young man. His head fell back as Sora rushed to help Kairi support her. "There is another person." Kairi looked to the left. Riku rushed toward the direction of where Kairi had said. He saw a figure sinking down. He dove under and resurfaced with a young woman in his arms. As he approached the shore Riku fished the young woman's knees out from under her. Riku felt the an even breath against his chest and sighed. _Thank god._ He gently laid her on the shore, brushing hair away from her pale face.

"What is this?"

Riku looked up to Sora, in his hand was a small glowing green sphere? Riku shook his head. "I haven't seen anything like that before."

Sora moved from one hand to the other, then back again. "It's warm." He peered into the orb watching the swirling energy within it. Kairi opened a several small metal cotainers that had similar multi-colored orbs. He then watched as Riku went back to the water. He picked up a large object of the water. Then held it out. "Sora, look at this." Sora's mouth gaped as he set sight on the object. _No way._ Before he could speak he felt a rushing wind and saw the figure streak toward Riku.

Riku looked up in time to see a fist hurdle toward him. The punch connected with his jaw and he fell back onto the sand. As the black spots cleared Riku saw the young man holding the Keyblade. A set of fierce eyes peering from matted red hair. With a quick shake of his head he refocused and stood. "Easy. We aren't going to hurt you ." He held his hands up, palms facing out.

"Where is this?" The tone that came from the new arrival matched the ferocity of his gaze.

"Destiny Island, this is our home." Sora answered calmly. He stepped forward, but the young man pointed the Keyblade at him.

"Stay back!"

"Okay, sorry." Sora breathed out then continued, "Who are you? Where did you come from? Why do you have a Keyblade?"

Some tension left the young man's body. "You know what this is?"

"Yeah, we all do." Sora gestured toward the reddish-brown haired girl and the white haired boy. "Where did you get it?"

"It was given to me, Cloud said.."

"Cloud?" Sora cut off the young man. "You know Cloud?"

The arrival nodded, without thinking he talked. "Cloud and Tifa raised me. There were these creatures they invaded out home. They raged through our city, then came after us. Cloud and Tifa saved us."

"What's your name?" Riku approached his hand still out.

Denzel paused for a moment then answered, "Denzel." The other two nodded. His gaze then went to the girl by Marlene. She must have been Kairi. Denzel's vision was becoming worse as the night steadily encroached, but he could still make out the figures.

"Hey are you okay?" The voice sounded so distant and he realized that it was not just the night. Denzel tried to focus back on the girls, but before an abyss claimed him Denzel swore he saw gold eminating from them. Both of them were shining, then nothing.

Kairi watched as Sora, Riku and the young man talked. His name was Denzel. She then looked down to the unconscious traveler. She was still, if it hadn't been for the slight rise and fall of her chest one could think that she was dead. As she heard Riku's tone change she looked up. The young man focused in her direction then his eyes rolled back and his body collapsed. Riku and Sora awkwardly caught the limp frame before it crashed to the ground. She then noticed the rip in his clothes and the dried blood caked onto his clothes. She watched as Riku shifted Denzel's unconscious body so that he could carry him over his shoulder. Riku then carefully knelt to pick up the Keyblade. As Riku began to move Sora appeared on the otherside of the young woman. He carefully slid his hand underneath the young woman then under the crook of her legs. Kairi supported her until Sora gained his balance. Kairi continued to hold her head as they went toward the house. As they left the beach the last rays of sunlight disappeared from the horizon.

Denzel awoke quietly. The aches in his body had vanished. As he sat up he could see a set of spiral stairs reached as far as he could see. He looked to the platform below. It was styled like the stain glass he had seen at the abandoned church where he met Cloud. Brillant colors lit up the ethereal darkness around him. He gazed in awe at the wonder before him.

_It's Coming_.

The words ricochet in his head to the point of pain, as if he had been next to a bell as it went off.

_It's Coming._

The words were louder this time making him fall to his knees, hands tightly clasped over his ears. He gritted his teeth as he spoke. "What's coming?"

_It's coming. It failed here so now it is reaching out._

"What is?" Denzel yelled back. He opened his eyes and saw that he was now high above the platform that he had been standing on. He flailed for a minute then stop. As he stared down he saw that the stain glass formed a mosaic. It was of two people reaching out for one another. In another instant Denzel realized that the mosaic was of him and Marlene. He stared in wonder, then the voice again.

_It will be done._ Before he could fully grasp what the voice had said Denzel felt himself hurtling headlong toward the platform.

_Damnit, I'm gonna crash. _His breath escaped him, but he barely had time to put his arms in front of his face.


End file.
